A Knight's Pride
by Tales from the Reaper Library
Summary: Sir Therius' duty was to protect, that much he knew. Though, when the Gurak attack and he fails to keep Calista safe, he has no choice but to risk it all to save her, for her life and his sanity. Meanwhile, Calista is forced close to Zesha who hopes to protect her from Zangurak's evil desires. She just hopes her love for a certain White Knight will keep her from her darkness.


_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own The Last Story, because if I did there would be a sequel.**_

**A Knight's Pride**

**Chapter . 1 Colorful Mind**

The days when she was thoughtful were the best. She could come up with ideas that no other could, ideas that could make the days and lives of the people better. The days when she was sad were the worst. Nothing could make her smile, but those were the days when wisdom was in abundance. The days when she was curious were the most interesting. She would listen to everything you told her, but those were also days when she could die.

She was curious today, Therius noticed. Thankfully, this time, she wasn't sneaking out, nor asking about the outside world. He hated having to tell her about the world outside of Lazulis, to tell her of the pain, of the horror and sadness of it all. He knew it wasn't fair though, she wanted to know, and she had faced her own kind of horror and pain, but he didn't want to destroy her dreams… to destroy the last bit of innocence in her.

She wanted to fight, she wanted to be her own kind of hero, and he was the only one willing to teach her. The other knights feared Count Arganan's disapproving glares and Calista's lack of knowledge, but he didn't.

He knew this made her happy.

Therius was cleaning his rapier, Calista sitting next to him in the Military Wing. Most people were out getting ready for the fireworks ceremony tonight, but Therius had agreed to try and teach her a few things about sword fighting. Sadly, though, he wasn't much of a conversationalist, something that Calista soon noticed.

She eventually broke the silence with a more than surprising question. One that nobody at this day and age would expect to be asked.

"What do you think the Gurak are like?"

The White Knight looked up from his work, a bit surprised but curious too. He sat up straight, his rapier making a soft _'clink'_ sound as the tip rested upon the shiny dark floor. He looked to the silver haired woman beside him, seeing that her own expression was curious and thoughtful. She continued.

"I think that they're just like us… With families and beliefs… Rulers… I wonder if they suffer because of us…"

Therius frowned slightly. Admittedly, he didn't like where this was going. She was traveling down a depressing and pretty much forgotten path. "Milady… This may sound cruel, but they have been our main enemy for quite a long time and have murdered many humans, many of us… I cannot make myself feel sorry for them. Although… it has been decades since we last fought them, so they could be different."

Calista sighed slightly, hating to hear that Therius was like everyone else in that aspect and he hadn't really answered her question…

The knight knew that he had upset her slightly, even though he hadn't meant to. He just couldn't exactly find himself to care for the Gurak, especially since he was knight. He sighed and placed a hand over hers, giving her a slightly smile.

"I'm sorry… I just happen to have a hard time because of my job, my life as a knight."

She looked up and gave him a smile. "It's fine, Sir Therius…" She looked to his rapier and nudges him gently. "Do you think we can get started?" He looked to her own rapier and then nodded, smiling.

"Yes, blocking techniques for today's lesson."

Therius got to his feet and helped Calista up, who drew her rapier with perfectly calm ease. He, in turn, positioned himself in a blocking crouch with his rapier held up to protect his head. "In situations where you meet an opponent much taller than you, such as an ogre, your best hope is to protect your head, but it takes much upper body strength to hold up against the blow, lest you'll be crushed even while blocking."

He looked back to Calista, smiling slightly as he found that she had mimicked the position correctly. He then relaxed and moved into a new position, holding his rapier with both hands to his side. "Use this to guard against sideswipes."

Calista was having trouble with this one, her right wrist twisted awkwardly and she was hardly using her left arm. Therius frowned slightly and shook his head, moving to her. "No, that's not correct. Holding it like that means that your right wrist could easily be broken if struck. Here…"

He reached around her waist, taking the rapier and positioning it into her left hand, then placing her right hand over her left, strengthening the hold so it would stay in position. Calista didn't seem to notice the knight's arms around her waist but Therius certainly did and he hurriedly backed off, clearing his throat. "It takes practice to get used to the hand transition in battle, but with practice you'll get it."

Therius continued explain what the results of bad wrist positions could be, Calista listening carefully. It was supposed to a normal day, a day of peace and excitement, but soon they realized it wasn't so.

About halfway into the fifth positions Calista and Therius realized that they could hear screams, multiple screams. Then the entire castle shook, the couple falling to the ground from the violence. Laying beside each other their ears began to ring as multiple crashes were heard.

Calista got to her feet alongside Therius, panic and worry in her eyes. The knight immediately grabbed her hand, leading her into the courtyard outside the Military Wing; only to be met with the sight of a Wyvern flying overhead, buffeted by its wings.

Therius then heard the thumps of booted feet landing on the ground. He looked up once more; only to find _several _Gurak soldiers in front of them.

Calista gasped and drew back, her eyes widening in surprise. _"The G-Gurak!" _he knight beside her was equally surprised, but his instincts kicked in, causing him to forget his surprise and focus on his duty – _To protect Calista and Lazulis. _

He shoved Calista protectively behind him, as she had left her sword in the Military Wing. He brandished his blade as the soldiers got closer, a growl forming in his chest. One of the Gurak lunged and Therius knocked the wicked, curved blade from his opponent's hands, proceeding to run him through.

Wrenching his blade free, Therius checked to make sure Calista was still by his side, fortunately, she was. He then looked back to the last two soldiers that were still remaining. His goal was to make his movements small, so that he wouldn't leave Calista's side, as he didn't like the thought of what might become of her if he did.

He held up his sword, as if to ward off attacks, but immediately moved his sword upwards as he saw one of the Gurak raise their swords. His own blade met the others with a clashing sound, jarring the Gurak soldier's arm, giving Therius the chance he needed in order to tear open his opponent's chest.

Looking up, he studied his last opponent, looking for an opening, trying to predict the others next move. Suddenly and unexpectedly, though, the soldier stabbed forwards causing Therius to move to the side, stumbling. Although in the chaos, Therius twirled his rapier in his hand so that the blade was facing backwards, the White Knight thrusting it backwards through the soldier's chest.

Calista watched in shock as Therius pulled his rapier free, shaking the blood droplets from his weapon of choice as he turned to face her. The shock left though, as she realized that he looked concerned. It was of his desire to help the people of Lazulis, but he knew he had to protect her as well.

The silver haired woman realized what he was thinking about and answered the question for him. "You're helping our people and you're taking me with you." Therius was surprised, but didn't exactly question what she said, for one it matched both of their desires, and she sounded like she was giving an order.

Therius bowed slightly, closing his eyes briefly. "Yes, Lady Calista." Straightening to his full height, he motioned for her to follow, starting across the courtyard, not caring that they were walking in the water and lily pads.

Soon, though, a shadow, taller than any humans could possibly be, stepped out from behind one of the pillars that hadn't crumbled in the attack.

Calista gasped and Therius forced her to stay behind them, the two shocked at the Gurak before them. He was large, height wise and everything else, his muscles obviously showing his immense strength. He had red hair, and wore mostly black, a strange orange-red mark upon his right hand.

"This one's different…" Therius whispered, carefully raising his sword. "Who are you?"

The Gurak man before they crossed he's arms, gazing at the two with a look that screams supremacy. "Hpmh, you dare question a king?" The voice was deep, and seemed to echo, seeming to only add to the already intimidating and threatening atmosphere.

Therius narrowed his eyes, taking a cautious step forwards. "You're… You're their king?" The King before him didn't respond for a few moments, the cold gaze seeming to examine the knight as if he was trying to find if Therius was kidding or not.

"Know this, human. I am Zangurak, King of the Gurak."

The knight was about to say something else when he saw Zangurak's own weapon swinging right in his direction. Rolling out of the way, Therius grabbed Calista's hand, running to the entrance to the main half of the castle, the doors hanging from their hinges.

They were met with the destruction of the interior of the castle, parts of the wall and the upper floor having collapsed and they could here falling pieces elsewhere, the castle burning in some areas. Therius glanced behind him, and saw that they weren't being followed, which he found curious, but he didn't dawdle.

Not relinquishing his hold on Calista's hand, he took her to the left staircase, leading her down into the entrance hall, as the right was blocked with rubble. Calista smiled slightly as she was panting from the heat of the few fires in the castle that had started.

"We're almost outside!"

They slid to a skidding halt though as the glass portion of the roof above them shattered, Zangurak landing within the room, straitening to his full height before them. He doesn't say a word though, simply gazing at Therius with calculating eyes.

Therius' eyes narrow in return and he lunged forwards, he rapier draw, only to be harshly knocked back, sent flying backwards, landing on his back harshly, and causing him to cry out sharply. Calista took a step forwards, her eyes widening in worry. "Therius!"

The knight wasn't done yet, though, shakily Therius got back to his feet. He raised his sword and took shaky steps to Zangurak, a growl rumbling deep within his armored chest, bent on keeping Calista safe.

Slashing out, his rapier bounced harmlessly off of Zangurak, the Gurak King's own weapons slashing out and tearing hole through Therius' armor and creating a horrid gash within the knight's flesh. Calista gasped and she covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Therius stumbled back, but still didn't give up. Zangurak growled a bit annoyed at the human's persistence. "Guts and stupidity…" He said softly, lunging forwards before Therius could do anything, hooking the tip of his weapon in Therius' armor, raising him high above his head and throwing him harshly down against the ground a distance away.

Zangurak smiled a slightly as he heard the hard crash against the floor, scratches in the stone visible even for those nearly blind to see, the breath leaving Therius as rips cracked beneath the brute force, his head striking against the floor harshly.

The knight did not get up this time, the blow to the head knocking him out cold, though Calista rushed to his side, pulling his head into her lap as tears fell from her silver lashes. She weakly tried to wipe the blood from his head wound away, softly pleading for him to wake up. "Therius… Therius, please…"

Zangurak, indifferent to the pitiful sight, walked to Calista's side, two more Gurak men materializing in front of him, one having a blue aura, the other a red aura, the resemblance between the two making it obvious that they were twins.

"Lord Zangurak, we were unable to find the Lazulis half of the Outsider, and we've found a knight who might be troublesome in the future."

The twins remained upon one knee, both of them, their heads bowed in respect and their right hand over their hearts. Zangurak though, did not seem angry nor frustrated by the news. "It is not of concern, this was merely a test. Though, we've got what we needed."

He looked down at the crying Calista, who stroking Therius' matted, bloodstained white hair, hoping her knight would wake up. "If you cherish his life, then I suggest you'd come with us peacefully." Calista looked up at this, blinking the remaining tears from her lashes.

Calista looked down upon Therius' pained expression, sadness and worry returning. She had to do this, knowing that otherwise he really would have no chance of surviving. Nodding, she did something that would probably have shocked Therius if he was awake, something that only the Gurak and herself would be witness to. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and she could have sworn she felt his fingers move slightly as if to touch her hand.

She did this, for she had a bad feeling of what might come to them in the future.

The countess-to-be carefully got to her feet, coming to fully stand beside Zangurak, sending the limp, lifeless Therius once last hopeful, terrified look. The twins got to their own feet at this point as their king turned to the staircase, starting up it with Calista behind him, the twins coming up behind the human woman to ensure her that she had no hope of getting away, should she try to do something foolish.

With her heart full of despair and pain, Calista slowly became aware of Therius' opinion of the Gurak. She felt a growing resentment for the human's worst enemies as she thought of her broken, bleeding and bruised knight that she had had no choice but to leave lying in the entrance hall, possibly dying.

Indeed, she had been curious today, and indeed she was suffering the consequences of her curiosity.

* * *

Therius heard his name faintly being called awhile later, the pressure of hand upon his shoulders and his forehead as he felt soft bandages being wrapped around his head. He felt excruciating pain in his chest as he feebly tried to breathe in.

His vision was incredibly blurry upon first opening his eyes, although he could easily tell that the shape above him was General Asthar, thanks to the dark hair and the shape of his armor he wore beneath that coat.

"Sir Therius, can you hear me?"

The knight's first response wasn't 'I can hear you', for the first thing he thought of was the woman he had been trying to protect. "C-Calista…" He said hoarsely, groaning in pain as he forced himself up.

General Asthar immediately put a hand upon Therius' shoulder, trying to restrain him as he knew that he'd only further injure himself if he kept moving. Though, the action was pointless as Therius shrugged him off, groaning and trying not to scream as he struggled to his feet.'

"General, what of Lady Calista!?"

Therius looked back to his mentor, who only sighed. "She was taken by the Gurak-" "Then we must go after them and retrieve her!" The knight was breathless as he couldn't manage to take deep breaths due to his broken rips.

He looked desperate to get Calista back, his worry for her safety and his inability to keep her safe obviously bothering him. A sense of failure and slowly growing worry and panic filling his heart. He stood in a position of obvious pain, yet his body was ready in itself to go after Calista.

Asthar sighed, grabbing Therius' shoulder. "They already fired the Lazulis Cannon, they've fled, Therius. There is nothing else that can be done. We'll just have to assemble our forces, and go after them by ship."

The younger knight still seemed distressed, and not just because of his injuries. He kept glancing in the direction Zangurak and the twins had taken Calista, a soft painful growl forming in his throat.

His mentor, though, simply touched his shoulder once more, trying to find the words that would soothe Therius' troubled mind. "Sir Therius, it is not your fault. You tried your best; we will save Calista very soon. In the meantime, you should try and recover."

He started to lead the white knight, but all Therius could think about was his failure, and his desire to save her from the fate that she was being given.

Carefully, though, he touched the area where he had felt a soft touch to his forehead while he was out, only to find his wound had been healed by Calista's kiss.

* * *

_**Alright people, this was my first The Last Story fanfic, and I really hope you like it. There is more to come, and I am sad to report that… I don't know when I'll be able to update. Being busy and with other stories to think about, my updates with this will be… slow. I'll try my best though, and please review!**_

_**-Tales**_


End file.
